


thought an angel swept you off your feet?

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, edit: edited and added extra at the end lol, exceedingly self indulgent, happy early birthday gaku enjoy getting railed, i'm gifting this to my new alt to keep track of dcfgvhbjz, idk why i made this anon bc i think i'll give myself away but idc!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You still have your pants on.” The other muses, eyeing Sogo’s waistline before meeting his eyes again.“Take them off, then?”





	thought an angel swept you off your feet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [souchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souchan/gifts).

Gaku falls back against his pillows, breathing heavy as he looks up at his boyfriend.

“You seem eager,” He says, shirt unbuttoned and already free from his pants. “Did you really miss me that much?”

Sogo laughs at his teasing, climbing onto the bed with him as he pulls his own shirt off. “Maybe.”

“You still have your pants on.” The other muses, eyeing Sogo’s waistline before meeting his eyes again.

“Take them off, then?”

Sogo says it as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, as if Gaku had done it a hundred times, which probably wasn’t far from the truth. But, it’s his tone that matters— a demanding tone that Sogo takes when he’s especially wanting.

Gaku reaches forward with one hand to tug him forward by the belt loops, the other gently pulling Sogo down to resume their kissing from before. Sogo supports himself on one hand and allows himself to be pulled forward; his free hand finding its way into his lover’s hair to tug gently.

“Mhn…” Gaku lets out a noise when Sogo pulls just right and starts to work the pants down the other’s thighs, arousal obvious through his boxers.

The younger man pulls away from the kiss again, helping Gaku out by pushing his jeans farther down and kicking them off before shoving Gaku down by the shoulder.

“Keep going?”

“Please.”

Sogo leans forward to grasp at the band of his boyfriend’s briefs, looking up again for confirmation only to be met with a look of desperation and a lip bite. He smiles as he pulls down, freeing Gaku’s cock from its confines.

“So hard already?” He muses, stroking slowly with minimal pressure to tempt the other.

Gaku’s hips jerk on reflex, gasping in relief before he whines from the teasing, nodding his head instead of speaking; enjoying himself for a few moments.

“Good. I want you to do something for me.”

The pleasure is gone as Sogo pulls away completely, shifting off the bed to reach into the bedside table drawers. Gaku props himself up on an elbow, turning to watch him.

“What would that be?” He asks, breathily, eyes following his lover as he sits back down on the bed with a bottle of lube.

“Prepare yourself for me.”

Gaku’s face flushes (a deeper shade, at least) as he’s offered the lubricant. Suddenly it’s hard to breathe. He takes it, albeit nervously, and nods; letting himself fall back again as he swallows his nerves.

“Don’t be shy, Gaku. We’ve done worse before.”

“I- I know, it’s just…” He looks off shyly, shoving half his face into his pillow. “Different, ya know?”

Sogo laughs softly at his words and hums under his breath. “It’s just me here. It’s okay.”

Right. Just Sogo. Gaku huffs in finality, looking down long enough to open the bottle and slick up his fingers before he relaxes into his bed again.

He’s nervous, he always is when it comes to exhibition, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t into it— he just gets stage fright, so to speak. He liked entertaining, especially Sogo, but in  _ this _ context it was, just...more nerve wracking.

Gaku drops the bottle away somewhere, and slowly (awkwardly) spreads his legs, shifting some to get comfortable with more exposure. He can hear Sogo’s sharp inhalation at the sight as he reaches his dominant hand down to touch himself.

At the first press, he feels his body light up instantly, and he groans softly. He keeps pressing, head lolling back some as he starts to move in and out with more speed, legs relaxing into the position.

“Sogo…” He mumbles, biting his lip again as he adds a second finger when he’s ready and speeds up even more, a low whine coming from the back of his throat. “...feels good.”

Sogo hums again, in enjoyment; self-satisfaction, as he watches Gaku fuck himself on his hand.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks, left hand dipping into his own underwear to stroke himself, getting off on his boyfriend giving into the sensation.

Words fail Gaku, again, as he rolls his hips into his hand and nods in response. It felt good, it always does, especially when he gives up on reality and imagines Sogo was the one touching him; pleasuring him. He adds a third finger to be safe, not really needing it but wanting it anyway, rubbing against his walls in an effort to hit his sweet spot.

“I’ve been thinking about you like this all week...it’s sweet of you to indulge me.” Sogo murmurs, pushing away the garment as he continues to watch the other work himself up.

“Ah—  _ fuck! _ ”

There we go.

Gaku pants and sighs desperately, attempting to shove his fingers deeper into himself and failing. “Fuck, okay….. _ fuck _ , Sogo— hng..”

Sogo moves forward on his knees, leaning over him and supporting himself with a hand above Gaku’s shoulder, dragging one of his legs over his own hip with the other.

“Need help?”

“Yeah….yeah, ah…” Gaku sighs as he pulls his fingers out, breathless and frustrated. “Can’t reach.”

“Isn’t that what I’m here for?”

The couple laugh softly at Sogo’s comment as he leans down to kiss Gaku again, pressing himself against the man below him and grinding. Gaku huffs in pleasure, pulling away a fraction to look up at his boyfriend with hooded eyes. He smirks, leaning back farther with a hand on Sogo’s chest, pushing him away.

It’s a silent command. Gaku wants him, badly, and  _ now. _ He may be on top, but Sogo was still obedient, and oh so willing to give his lover exactly what he wanted.

He leans back on his knees, straightening up as he pulls Gaku’s other leg forward, Sogo’s own dick already slick from the lube he used to touch himself mixed with a bit of pre-come.

Gaku adjusts his position against the sheets, opening his legs a bit further to encourage Sogo to take initiative; to hurry up and get inside him already.

Rubbing his cock against Gaku’s ass, Sogo pushes forward and slowly eases himself in, Gaku’s hands grasping at his biceps as he takes him. He watches the man’s expression, enjoying the way Gaku always looks at him in adoration on his first thrust, mouth open slightly and eyes closing as he lets himself adjust.

He bottoms out, hands grasping at his boyfriend’s hips and rolling forward to make sure he was as deep as possible in one go. Gaku moans softly, grip tightening in response.

“Ready?” Sogo asks him, voice forced to sound steady as he holds himself still.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

Gaku is out of breath again, but smiles in gratification, enjoying the way it feels to have Sogo inside of him; stretching him more than his hand ever could with his girth. His face flushes a deeper red as Sogo sets a pace, a little fast and hard, the blush running down to his chest.

“Oh, god...Sogo,” Gaku’s moaning, one hard traveling farther up to grip the back of Sogo’s neck tightly. His head is thrown back, mouth a little more agape. “More, please. Need you…”

Once more, Sogo  _ loves _ to obey, so he balances himself with his elbows on either side of Gaku; Gaku’s arms falling from his neck to grasp at Sogo’s sides instead. Sogo thrusts a bit deeper, but just as hard as he rolls his hips in an effort to ram Gaku’s prostate.

“ _ Fuck _ — there, please...oh— Sogo, hit there again—  _ ah _ ...”

Gaku’s eyes are screwed shut, brows knitted together as he grits his teeth and lets Sogo fuck into him just the way he asked. He can feel himself wanting to come each time Sogo hits it just right, the feeling building but not quite teetering. He’s getting frustrated (again) and thrusts his hips back against his lover, trying to give him a clue as he looks up at Sogo in distress.

He gets the hint.

Sogo’s hand finds itself back around Gaku’s cock, wrist moving the way he knew Gaku touched himself; thumb digging against the head each time he went up.

“You want to come?” He asks, smirking as he leans closer to Gaku’s face, feeling him go to back gripping his shoulder with biting nails. Gaku nods, facing Sogo and watching him eagerly. “So do I. Can you make me come first?”

Gaku whines in protest when Sogo pulls his hand away, but he’s  _ wanting _ and  _ needy _ , so he agrees to do it anyway— if it gets him what he wants.

“Pull...pull out,” He huffs as he pushes Sogo away again. When he does, Gaku uses his hand on Sogo’s shoulder to shove him back, rolling to be on top of him as the other lays down, and Gaku pushes his ass back over and down onto Sogo’s dick.

He sets a pace for Sogo, riding him roughly while gripping the headboard with one hand to keep himself steady, the other pulling at his own hair in an effort to maintain a hold on something.

“Feel good?” He teases, looking down at Sogo, who grips his hips harder and groans in reply. “Good...I want you to come.”

Sogo nods, and moans softly, thrusting his hips upward against Gaku’s prostate one last time before he comes inside him; Gaku making a noise as he speeds up to try and get himself off. Sweat drips down his forehead, his grip in his hair tightening as he tries and  _ tries _ .

Luckily, Sogo saves him, grinding his thumb aggressively into the head of Gaku’s cock.

“Fuck, yes, that’s it— ah—  _ Sogo _ …” He moans, releasing the grip on his hair to drop his hand down his body. “I’m  _ so _ close, please, I’m there…”

Gaku sighs, hips slowing as he loses the energy to roll his hips and instead thrusts into Sogo’s hand. “I’m coming— I’m—  _ ah _ —”

He comes with a shout as he stops moving, head dropping as he enjoys the feeling, eyes shut tight.

After a few moments, Gaku sits up, pulling himself off of his lover and laying down next to him; exhausted and spent.

“Satisfied?” Sogo asks, kissing him softly as he cleans them both up.

“Yeah... _ yeah _ .”

“Good. Rest there, I’ll be back.”

★

Sogo returns a few minutes later, dressed in fresh underwear and carrying a bottle of water. Gaku is still flopped on his stomach against the bed, face buried in the pillow as he rests his eyes.

“You look content.” Sogo hums thoughtfully, laying back down next to him after setting the water aside.

Gaku cracks a smile, and laughs softly with a sigh. “Yeah... I am. ”

“Good! I’m glad.” Sogo is back to his usual self, brushing his fingers through Gaku’s now even messier hair. The other reaches an arm out towards him, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

“Mm…’m tired, but, I love you.” Gaku says, eyes heavy as he speaks with enamour.

It’s Sogo’s turn to blush, smiling at the words as he kisses back.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written nsfw before and idk how dicks work so i made guesses based on my somewhat limited experience + other fics :^)  
sorry for abrupt ending please no steppy


End file.
